


Herencia

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Spoilers 6x18, Spoilers season 6
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: El testamento de Sherlock esta listo, por fin. [Drabble - JoanLock!Romantic] Spoilers 6x18
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 3





	Herencia

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hace tiempo que no escribía nada de mis niños, y que no retomaba la serie uwu 
> 
> PERO AHORA VI TRES CAPÍTULOS Y DIOS LOS EXTRAÑABA MUCHO <3

Joan ojeo por encima las hojas del testamento que Sherlock le había dejado en sus manos esa mañana, pero la reconfórtate sensación de sus palabras se quedó con ella mucho más tiempo que la presencia del mismo.

Antes, él pensó en heredarle absolutamente todo su dinero, más bien la herencia que su padre le había dejado a ella, para su retiro – y en el marco de la _predicción_ de su muerte por parte del esquizofrénico Norman- pero ahora, con todo ese asunto terminado, las hojas de la herencia que ahora tenía en sus manos reflejaban las palabras de su discurso de hace unos minutos.

Estaba pensado en ella, en su retiro, en darle por los próximos meses casos menos violentos – tras la donación a un programa de la policía para comprar armas de civiles- y recalcó el hecho de que heredaría la casa, dinero y su cerebro.

Además de obras beneficencias, por qué al ver todo ese oro en el suelo de su casa, solo vio dinero sucio y corrupto de su padre. O eso le dijo, y ella puede entender ese sentimiento de recelo de Sherlock hacia Morland Holmes. Lo conoció en su tiempo y aun ahora, no le agrada ese hombre.

Se quedó pensativa, la sombra de Sherlock había abandonado la cocina hacía ya media hora. Dejó los papeles de lado y volvió a concentrar su atención en el café, estaba un poco frío, pero una sonrisa cálida adornaba sus labios.

Recordar la mirada extrañamente esquiva de Sherlock mientras le contaba sobre lo que había decidido hacer con el dinero, que todo era para el beneficio de ella. Joan pudo jurar por un momento que Sherlock se había tomado más tiempo del normal en reunir el valor de contarle todo eso de frente.

Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

El gran Sherlock Holmes, esquivando su mirada, jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina como un niño avergonzado, con una mueca en el rostro que era una sonrisa torcida y un intento de mantenerse sereno y tan solo al final de su discurso, le sostuvo la mirada.

“ _Esta es tu herencia, Watson_ ”

Ella miró de reojo el testamento, soltó una suave risa y cerró los ojos recordando la imagen de Sherlock moviéndose nervioso mientras le justificaba a donde había donado el dinero, aunque él no necesitara hacerlo, él no le debía explicaciones a ella.

Y aun así, él se plantó frente a ella y se lo contó. ¿Acaso esperaba algún cumplido? Porqué ella se lo dio. “ _Estoy orgullosa de ti_ ” le soltó impresionada, él le desvió la mirada, ella no le tomó importancia.

Se dio cuenta que llevaba gran parte de su mañana ahí, parada en la cocina, con un café y frío pensando en Sherlock, en sus gestos, en su sonrisa torcida, en sus muecas, en el movimiento de sus manos, el balanceo de su cuerpo, en él.

— El café frio no sabe tan bien — Murmuró, con una sonrisa cansada.

La agradable sensación de antes se mantuvo con ella gran parte del día, mientras continuaba trabajando en otro caso junto a Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
